


［勇狗］带枪出巡

by 233236



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/233236/pseuds/233236
Summary: 警员勇利在夜晚巡街的时候，发现了一只无家可归的野狗。





	［勇狗］带枪出巡

**Author's Note:**

> ①OOC，不打拳的普通人AU  
> ②PWP，有粗口，下流话  
> ③单纯想写用手枪fxxk乔的情节  
> ④复健的结果很糟糕

勇利用右手捂住乔的嘴，左手粗鲁的扯下他的裤子。  
乔挣被他死死抵在墙上，双腿被勇利压制着使不上劲，在对方绝对的身高和体型面前，只能扭动自己的身体挣扎。他心生一计，双手伸向后方去抓勇利的脑袋，妄图在冠军的脸上留下两道伤痕。  
勇利褪下他内裤的手停了下来，语气有些疑惑：“你怎么了？”  
乔扯开他的手掌，大口呼吸两次，扭头就瞪勇利：“老子今天来找你不是为了这事！”  
勇利更疑惑了，他把自己的身体贴到乔的后背上，半硬阴茎的热度隔着两层布料传到乔的腰窝上，沉甸甸的份量让乔下意识的吞咽了一下。  
“你之前不是说，让我见你一次，干你一次吗？”勇利问他，语气要多无辜有多无辜。  
“操你的冠军，我的原话是这个吗？！”乔挥舞着长手长脚抗议，他现在都想扒开他的脑袋，看看冠军的脑子里整天在想什么。  
勇利对他生气的模样不太在意，他把右手的食指和中指伸进乔的嘴里，熟练的玩弄他的舌头，搅动他的口腔。  
“你……唔……”如果不是情形所迫，乔都想破口大骂，妈的冠军都听不进人话吗？  
许是知道他在想什么，勇利低低的笑起来：“对我来说，都一样。”  
他胸腔传来的震动几乎要痒到乔的心里。  
乔回过神，专心的用舌头推搡勇利的手指，来不及咽下的口水浸湿了他的双唇，把冠军的手指也弄得湿淋淋的。他只是想开口说话，毕竟被勇利和墙死死的夹在中间，连喘气都很困难的姿势很不好受。  
可这只会激起勇利的欲望。  
勇利自始不变的平稳呼吸一顿，变得有些粗重。  
“你就这么想让我上你吗？”他问，然后缓缓的抽出手指，让乔看看他的小舌头干了什么好事——每一处都亮晶晶的，沾满了他的唾液，用来润滑刚刚好。  
乔极有骨气的别过头不看：“我今晚想去你那里。”  
“可以。”勇利用身体压着他的姿势不变，脸上的表情也一本正经的，右手却悄悄滑到乔的穴口，用指尖抵住，只是浅浅进去一个指节。  
乔颇有危机意识的收紧臀部的肌肉。  
勇利终于舍得从他身上下来了，他站直身子，拍拍乔的屁股：“放松些，想住我那里，至少让我收一点住宿费吧。”  
“在这？一个暗巷？”乔趁机转过身，跟勇利面对面。  
“又不是没有做过。”勇利对他的大惊小怪十分不解，但乔永远都是这副大吼大叫的精力十足的模样，所以他对此并不是很在意。他抓住乔蓬松柔软的头发，往下按了按。乔瞬间明白了他的意思，有些不爽的跪下，伸手去解勇利的腰带。  
“乖孩子。”勇利忍不住揉了揉乔的头发，全硬的阴茎跳出内裤接触到凉爽的空气时，让他内心的悸动冷静了几分。乔刚要伸手握住，就被勇利制止了。  
乔睁大眼睛，不解的抬头看向他。乔难得乖巧的模样瞬间让勇利的阴茎胀大几分，他忍住欲望，抽出了腰间的枪。  
“用嘴舔它。”声音沙哑低沉到乔难得生出怯意。  
勇利用手捉着枪柄，放在自己胯间，见乔迟迟不动，用挺了挺胯，把枪和自己的阴茎送到乔的唇边。  
乔灼热的呼吸喷在勇利的胯间，可勇利那里的温度更高，几下来回，乔就觉得自己身上变得滚烫。他们也不是没有玩过其他花样，只是穿着警服——这还是第一次。乔伸出舌头，试探的舔了一下枪头。  
手枪的气味与勇利阴茎的气味完全不同，冰冷的、生硬的，带着硝烟与血腥的气味，让乔无端生出他们是在战场做爱的感觉。他张开嘴，含住。  
勇利开始缓慢的摆动腰部，抵住小腹的阴茎随着动作轻轻拍打在乔的脸上，前端溢出的液体沾染到他的刘海与眼皮上，被打湿的睫毛只能半垂着。  
手枪又粗又硬，乔含了一段时间，下巴就开始发酸。他吐出手枪，开始有技巧的用舌头伺候它。勇利一眼就看穿了乔的小心思，也不戳穿，只是随他偷懒。  
先是底部，乔含住勇利一边的阴囊，用舌头划过他握着手柄的手指，最终抵达枪口。他知道勇利最没办法忍受自己这副张开嘴祈求精液的淫荡模样了，要不了多久他就会如愿以偿的结束这操蛋的前戏了。  
乔伸着舌头乱舔，连勇利的指甲都照顾到了，却偏偏若即若离的触碰勇利的阴茎，偶尔发尾和脸颊的触碰，就足够让冠军的呼吸变得粗重起来了。  
“够了。”勇利沉着脸，拽着乔的领口把他提起来，然后对准他的唇部就是一阵狂风暴雨般的吻。他把自己的舌头挤进乔的口腔中，品尝他带着冰冷和硝烟气息的味道。乔呜呜咽咽的说不出话，口水顺着下巴留下。  
勇利放开头脑发晕的乔，让他半靠在自己怀中好支撑发软的双腿，不舍的亲亲他湿润的双唇，感叹：“你怎么这么多水。”  
乔难得的有些羞涩的脸红，他觉得勇利这话不怀好意，意有所指。  
勇利半跪到乔面前，把他的一条腿扛到自己肩上，用手枪抵住他的穴口，垂着眸说道：“让我看看下面这张小嘴是不是一样水多。”  
“你他妈……唔！”  
在乔刚开口的时候，勇利找准时机就把手枪捅了进去，刚刚乔还半硬的阴茎瞬间因为疼痛萎了下去，勇利拿着枪没动，只是把乔的阴茎含进嘴里。  
乔的甬道太干涩了，但好在他们不是第一次干这种事，他深呼吸几次，放松自己，让自己后穴尽快适应这种从没进来过的东西。并且在勇利富有技巧的口交下，乔感受到了快感的堆积。  
见乔发出了呻吟，勇利吐出乔的阴茎，转头亲吻允吸乔的腿根——乔的敏感带在这里，平时他穿着皮带，只要轻轻一拉勒紧后放手，啪的一声，就能让乔高潮到腿软。同时勇利的双手也没闲着，他一只手抱着乔精壮的大腿，在他肌肤上流连。另一只手握着手枪，一寸寸的推进乔的身体中。  
“哈……你他妈……混……啊……”  
被碰到敏感点的乔说话声音瞬间转了一个弯，勇利看他适应良好，捉着手枪抽插起来。  
“慢……嗯……”  
乔收紧后穴，想把这个硬东西挤出去，却被操得高潮连连，腿软的一塌糊涂，如果不是勇利支撑住他的腰，整个人都要倒在地上。他张着嘴，因为快感而下意识的仰起头，无神的眼睛放空的看向不知名的地方，身体也因为越积越多的快感逐渐绷紧。最终被还是被手枪操射，喷涌的精液都射到了自己的小腹上，衣服也被打湿了。  
勇利拔出手枪，后穴的留恋让这个举动发出了“啵”的一声，乔低下头，不知道发生了什么，他的大脑还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。  
勇利帮他穿好衣服，站起身把枪收回。  
“勇利？”  
勇利不顾自己硬的发疼的阴茎，穿好裤子，哑着声音回他：“你先回去，钥匙你知道在哪，等我夜巡完回家。”  
到时候他要把自己的阴茎放在他柔软湿润的小穴里一整天。


End file.
